Feeling Nothing
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy hasn't felt anything since his split from Clare Edwards. But now there's a fresh face on campus that might light up his world.


What were feelings anymore? I wasn't sure.

Here I am, standing before the double wide doors leading up to the high school I was sure was a new escape, a new beginning after what had happened before.

All the drama _that _had caused.

But here, I couldn't feel a damn thing, no nervousness, no happiness, no feeling of being frightened of what the student body was going to say about me.

I sighed and looked around, students were gathered in their social groups, talking amongst themselves, a clash of yellow, purple, red and blue polos.

Some had taken notice to me being here, some had looked away, some had whispered things to their friends.

I heard some snickers, but I didn't feel anger or annoyance.

Like I had said before, _I felt nothing._

I found myself walking up the steps to the large school, walking through the doors, only to be stopped by the police officers by the front doors.

Police officers, that was right, _another _thing I caused at this school that was based on community and freedom.

I quickly showed them my ID which was hanging around my neck, the police officer nodded their head before motioning me through the detectors, I made it through no problem and started heading down the hall, my head hung low as I brushed past students and faculty.

Some whispered about the accident.

Others didn't.

But like I said.. I didn't care.

"Hey! Eli!" Adam shouted.

I didn't stop walking, or turn around to greet my best friend with a smile.

Soon he caught up with me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"How's it going, buddy?" Adam asked as he walked side along with me.

I shrugged as we approached my locker, which was laced with notes, notes which I ripped off the locker, not bothering to see what was written and opened my locker.

"Or you just won't answer me.." Adam said offensively.

I just merely shrugged again as I grabbed my chemistry book from my locker, my messy locker, some papers fell out, along with empty pill bottles, but I didn't care.

"What's going on, Eli? You don't respond to my texts or calls. I went over to your house so many times and you never came down to visit with me. Why?" Adam asked.

I just shrugged again, not saying a word as I stuffed my books into my bag.

Adam sighed and looked over at me.

"Its about her isn't it?" Adam asked softly.

I nodded slowly as he finally understood my behavior.

Adam clasped his hand on my shoulder once more and shook me a bit."Being a dead mute isn't gonna solve much, Eli. If anything, this is gonna ruin things. You'll never get over her." Adam advised me.

I shook my head.

"I can never get over her, Adam.. I love her." I murmured as I slammed my locker door closed.

"Eli.." Adam whispered disapprovingly.

"I have to get to Chem." I muttered before walking away from my best friend and down the hall, back into the huge masses of people walking to class.

I found myself engulfed.

…

"First Adam quits and now Clare too! What are we gonna do now!" Fiona exclaimed despairingly as she held the script to this year's play in her hands."We can always get new people?" I suggested quietly whilst sitting down on one of the oversized speakers in the drama room.

"No No No. Its far too late for that, Eli. Crap. We're screwed." Fiona muttered as she set the script down.

"I.. I can play Adam's role.." I offered softly as I looked up at Fiona.

Fiona looked at me bugged eyed.

"You?" Fiona asked surprised.

I nodded.

"I know some lines already.. Plus it's the least I can do for Adam." I murmured as I began to twirl my skull ring on my thumb.

"Well now we have you playing Adam's part, but who's gonna play the leading lady?" Fiona said, throwing her hands in the air frustrated.

"This play is just gonna blow." Fiona muttered.

"Uhm, excuse me?" A small petite voice said from the front of the drama room doors. "Are you holding any auditions for any roles?" The girl asked, I couldn't see her face, but I imagined her to be a freshman at the least with that voice.

"No. Play's cancelled. That's it." Fiona said, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, but soon the girl ran down the steps and up to us.

She had her brown hair pulled back into two pigtails, she was wearing small glasses and had on some ridiculous clothes, something a seven year old would wear.

"I'm Imogen Moreno and I wanna play a part in this play." Imogen said with her hands on her hips.

"Imogen - Sweetheart. Its far too -" Fiona began, but I held a hand up.

"No, Fiona. Let her audition." I said as I looked at Imogen, who was now smiling superiorly as she jumped up on stage with an extra script in her hand.

Before I knew it, she was blowing both me and Fiona away.

…

"Where did you learn those acting skills?" I asked her as we walked out the drama room together.

Imogen shrugged and smiled.

"Just something I've picked up over the years. I come from a talented family." Imogen said with a smile.

I nodded and hadn't realized a smirk came over my face.

"Nice smirk. I never see people smirk anymore." Imogen complimented me, I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I thanked her as I looked around, quickly, I noticed _her. _

"Jake! Not far, stop!" Clare exclaimed as she was with a rather tall guy and they were looking over a cell phone, playing a game, Jake's arm around her waist, I could only feel my smirk falter and fall seeing her so happy.

So happy and so over me, so fucking quickly.

"What's wrong?" Imogen asked as we made it outside, I hadn't realized I had a grimace on my face.

"Nothing." I muttered as I hoisted my backpack on my shoulders.

"Well.. Whatever it is. It'll get better." Imogen piped up with a smile.

"For a little girl, you sure are happy." I told her oddly.

Imogen shrugged.

"Maybe, I am. Maybe I'm not. See you around, Eli." Imogen quipped whilst running off down the street, I could only look after her and shake my head.

She was one weird girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I don't know what made me write this one shot, but it's a one shot only and how I portray to see Eli in season 11 with the new character Imogen Moreno and how I see Clare with another new character Jake Martin. Anyway, not my best work, but why the hell not publish this. (: You can review if you want. <strong>


End file.
